


We need to talk

by Nnk



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnk/pseuds/Nnk
Summary: Starting from just after they graduate college Dadsona goes through each conversation that has involved the phrase we need to talk. Some where happy, some heart wrenching, and some both. Read to see how life goes for dadsona, the ups and downs and the in betweens.





	We need to talk

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know how many chapters this will end up being but I had to write it cause the idea wouldn't leave my mind. This is a Craig dadsona but it will have things that only happen on the third dates of the other dads, just not the relationships that would usually be associated with them. By the way the dadsonas name is Jack King. Yeah yeah so sue me for the easy pun. Comment if you like

We need to talk, this is possible one of the heaviest phrase in the entire English language. It encompasses both good news and bad, thought more often than not it is bad, and is almost always used to let people know that a serious conversation is about to take place. In Jack’s adult life he could almost remember every conversation that he had when this phrase was used. 

The first time was a couple of months after he graduated college. Craig, the keg-stand, Cahn started with this very line in the middle of a regular monthly bar night that they had both decided to do to keep in touch. 

“Bro, we need to talk.” He said in a sober tone. A miracle considering they had been at the bar drinking for the past two hours. 

“Yeah bro, shoot. I'm all ears.” Was Jack’s response. He had put down his bottle of beer and made eye contact with his roomie and best bro. Even with the alcohol and comradery that they had between them it was obvious that he was nervous about what he was about to say. He wasn't making eye contact, instead staring at his hands, and was pushing around some of the bar nachos they had order earlier in the night around the plate. “So you know how me and smashley, I mean me and Ashley have been going out for a while now right.” 

“Yeah bro of course.”

“And you know how supportive she's been with me and my many changes for my major.” 

“Of course, she's been really good for you bro. I'm glad you two are together. But is something wrong Craig, are you planning on breaking up with her or something.” He asked. “Cause you know if she did something you should talk to her about it.” 

“No, no bro. Oh god no she hasn't done anything bad or wrong!” Craig responded looking up in a panic. 

“Oh then what, did you do something and you don't know how to tell her. I'm sure whatever it is can be worked out between you two bro.” 

“No bro it's nothing like that,” Craig sighs exasperated “in fact it's the opposite of what you're thinking bro. But damn man why'd you go so negative. I thought we were bros bro.” 

“Sorry bro, but you know yourself right. You wouldn't be so nervous unless something serious was going on.” Jack replied relieved “And you know that like nifty five percent of conversation that start with ‘we need to talk’ is bad news right, or at least it feels that way.”

“Fair enough, but no everything is going good between me and Smashley. If fact it's going better than good.” At this point Craig reaches into his pocket and pulls out a simple small black box. He opens it and sets it on the the table. Inside the box is a very simple gold engagement band. Jack could only stare speechlessly at it. 

“It's not much I know but it's all I could afford right now.” He said as he waited for Jack to come back to himself. 

“Craig, bro are you planning on proposing to Smashley.” Jack asked after half a minute of silence between them. “Yeah bro, I am.” 

“I've been working and saving up for this and to put a down payment on an apartment. I wanted to know if you thought this would be a good idea or not bro.” Craig looked at Jack with the most searching eyes Jack had ever seen. Craig was laying it all out into the open and was sincerely looking to him for relationship advice of this magnitude. 

“Craig, I don't really know what to say but thanks for trusting me so much to ask for my opinion on this matter.” Jack started. He took a some time to get his thoughts in order before continuing. 

“I think that you should definitely propose to Ashley, and make sure you call her Ashley not Smashley when you propose. She brings out a part of you that I hadn't seen when we were first rooming together.”

“She supports you and gives you drive to better yourself.”

“And most importantly she makes you happy. Serious bro I haven't seen you smile like you do when you talk about her.” Jack reasons and gives Craig his blessing.

“Thanks Jack, it really means alot to me that you are behind me going through with this. She does make me happy and want to better myself.”

“Now how do you think I should go through with it cause I was thinking….”

Jack and Craig went on to plan how the proposal would go down. By the time they called it a night and went their separate ways Jack was emotionally drained. He was happy for Craig, really he was, but at the same time a part of him know that he was going to be losing a friend. 

And it wasn't like Craig was going to be intentionally doing anything to change the friendship that they shared. Marriage was going to do that and while they would still be friends it wouldn't be the same kind of easy friendship that they had had for years. That depressed Jack but he swore to himself that he wouldn't let it ruin his best friends happiness. He would not let his feelings of loss show no matter what. 

Craig asked Smashley to marry him two weeks after talking it over with Jack. Then came the months of hectic wedding planning and not a few screams of frustrations. Jack was of course Craig's best man and was there in the middle of all of it. A few months after the wedding Craig and Jack started hanging out less, and talking to each other less. They were growing apart just as Jack knew they would. 

Luckily one night out alone he bumped into Alex. They ran into each other five times in the same month after their initial encounter and started talking. That slowly led to hanging out with each other, which led to dating, which eventually led to marriage. It was only six months after they got married that Jack’s next big ‘we need to talk’ conversation happened.


End file.
